


【磊白】混混

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】混混

一

吴磊蹲在路灯旁，像藏在草丛里的狼眼睛，也像一盏俯瞰众人的客观的路灯。他看着那个坐在桌边的男孩子，仰脖子灌酒的时候还稚嫩的很，像个雏鸡。

旁边的一堆挫逼在朝雏儿起哄，热热闹闹地喊着“牛逼”“厉害啊”“嚯你看这厉害的”，雏儿在他们的衬托下简直跟白衣校花似的。一看这就是好孩子受伤了难过了，要来借酒消愁流着眼泪到天明。小混混们也是闲得蛋疼，才会跟参观动物园似的朝好孩子起哄，看他生疏蹩脚地喝酒。

不过吴磊也能理解，混混们就是无所事事，看到和自己不同世界的人好像要朝自己这边探脚，新鲜的跟什么似的，就好像狼闻到了肉腥味儿。

因为吴磊也是个混混。

否则他也不会在这儿看了这么半天，连头都不带转的。

操，脖子都有点僵。

再好看这么看半天也没劲，吴磊缩着脖子站起身来，他打算去小卖部买包烟，家里酒还够，晚上暖暖和和地睡一觉就行了。

临转身前他又回头看了一眼，这一看不打紧，就看见那混子之一鬼鬼祟祟地从兜里拿出一个小药瓶，正要把药往一瓶啤酒里放。

吴磊这一看就急了眼了，丫搁这儿蹲了半天就是防他们搞这一出，甭管这药是什么，这要出事了难保雏儿的家长不会闹起来，万一条子就着这个事顺藤摸瓜，那谁也别他妈想坐在这儿逗人喝酒了。

他眼睁睁看着混子的手一松，那小药片就掉到啤酒里消失不见了。吴磊越看越火大，几个大跨步过去火星子四溅的，他都觉得自个儿脚底下踩的是哪吒那俩带火的轮子了。

他都快走到跟儿了还没人注意到，混子还涎皮赖脸地把酒瓶往雏儿那边推了推。吴磊黑着脸沉着气，助跑了几步，然后直接一个飞踢就把那人踹到了地上。

周围立刻咋呼乱了起来，吴磊没管，走过去弯腰揪着还躺地下那人的领子，一看见对方的脸他都给气笑了，他笑起来阴恻恻的：“辉子？又他妈是你啊？”

辉子正躺在地上长叹短叫的，待认清楚眼前的人的时候他明显打了个激灵。

“合着上次闹那事儿还没长记性呢？啊？”吴磊一边说一边拍着他的脸，使的劲儿越来越大，最后就是在抽耳光了。“你自己要死没人拦你，但你要坏了九哥的事儿，我特么保证第一个弄死你。”吴磊这点跟别人不同，他说脏话都笑眯眯的，他又长得好，看起来艳丽的像朵牡丹花。但就是阴森森的，招人怕。他站起身来朝桌椅那边走去，辉子挣扎着想坐起来，吴磊又突然回身猛踹了他两脚，这下辉子连声音都发不出来了。

吴磊走到桌椅那里，一抬手就把那瓶啤酒掼到了地上，啤酒和着地上的灰土，黏糊糊脏兮兮的。他眯着眼昂着下巴，环视了一圈周围站着的人，停了一会才开口说道：“这段儿时间都给我安生在自己狗窝里待着，别死了都不知道怎么死的，天儿挺冷的啊，到时候家里人给你们收尸都没好气儿。”

四周是一片沉默的恐惧和服从。

吴磊低头笑了一下，朝白衣校花走过去。抬起脸的时候灯光洒在他脸上，他看起来朝气了许多，整个人看起来像个高中的坏小子。他看见雏儿正有些呆呆空空地看着他，于是他挑了挑单边的眉，笑了一下说：“你，跟我走吧。”

雏儿还是站着不动，吴磊就抓住他的T恤朝自己扯了下，没想到好孩子的衣服弹性也很好，他的领口瞬间被拉出好大的空隙。吴磊没忍住，朝里面瞄了一眼。

二

已经是这个点儿了，天又冷，已经没什么人在街上了。陆之昂跟在吴磊半步之遥的后面，他们七拐八拐地穿过一些地上洼着水的小巷，月亮也冷冷清清的，偶尔有几声狗叫。

陆之昂被冷风一吹感觉头疼，他皱着脸看向吴磊，开口时的声音都有点哑了：“你到底要带我去干什么？”

吴磊回头看了他一眼，故意板着脸说我要确定你会不会跟你家里人告状，会不会坏了我们的事。陆之昂低下头去，沉默地摇了摇头。吴磊看他一针下去戳不出个屁的样子，还是有点不放心，往后一伸手抓住了他的手腕。陆之昂迟迟钝钝的，象征性地扭了扭手腕也就没再动了。他觉得自己现在像个生锈的容器，里面装着的情绪都快麻木了，摇起来空空的，晃啷晃啷地响，这人最好能打他一顿，让他能疼让他能活过来。

吴磊的家太偏了，一栋才六七层的楼房都没住满，不过也有可能是因为条件太差了，铺天盖地的一股灰尘味。里头的人不知道是睡得早还是为了省电，只有零零星星几户窗户亮着灯。

吴磊正一手拉着陆之昂一手在身上摸钥匙，这时隔壁一家的窗户开了，有人探出头来跟他说话：“哎混混仔，又带人回家啊？”吴磊不动声色地挡在陆之昂前面，没什么表情地看着那人。

那人又说：“你晚上能不能动静小点，我老婆正睡着呢。”吴磊冷笑了一下说你说了也白说，谁管过你。那人嘟囔了一句什么就把脑袋缩回去了。

吴磊开了门，进屋后也没开灯，反正窗帘开着，还有点光。他随手拿起桌子上一罐开口的啤酒喝了一口，回过身去看陆之昂，他却正眼巴巴的看着啤酒，像个饿了的小乞丐。吴磊就扯过他亲他喂他喝酒，他喂的没什么耐心，本来就是个调情的前戏，亲的两人下巴上都是水，陆之昂却在尽力地喝那点渡到他嘴里少的可怜的酒。亲了没一会吴磊就推了他肩膀一下，把他推床上。陆之昂把唇边的酒抿干净，睁大眼睛抬头看他。

吴磊一只腿跪在他腿间，低下头伸手摸着他的下巴。他的眼睛好像被什么东西填满了，他低声说老子要检查你咯，你娃先把衣服脱了吧。

陆之昂的脸更白了，他说你到底要干嘛。吴磊把手指搭在陆之昂的颈侧，缓缓用拇指蹭着他的脸颊：“还看不出来吗？”与此同时他很粗糙地扯下他的衬衫说：“老子要睡你。”

陆之昂很茫茫然地看着他，吴磊就着这迷茫给他脱衣服，脱到他满意的程度他才把陆之昂压在床上，额头抵额头看他，用呼吸慢慢喷了他一脸说，我今天就没打算让你回去。我看上你了。他用手掌摸着他的身体，陆之昂在他的手下有些颤抖，吴磊便亲上去说没事，我教你。

吴磊在教的过程中总觉得他很隐忍，好像在故意忍受一样，吴磊不关心他为什么这样对自己，反正只要自己爽到就好了。在他用沾着润滑剂的手指去揉他穴口的时候，陆之昂终于不再是之前那副受气包样儿了，他猛的撑起身子，很不可思议地看着吴磊。吴磊在他的注视下，有点挑衅地把那根手指送的更深。陆之昂立时含混地发出一些奇怪的声音，他咬着下唇无力地朝后倒去，脖子看起来柔韧得很。吴磊突然觉得他像一只待宰的天鹅。于是他的手指在里面更加肆虐辗转，在软肉里翻出浪花。

陆之昂被他弄的不自觉地扭着身子，腰腹那里随着他的挣扎更显得细了，他半张着嘴呆望着天花板，却发不出声音，眼睛里星星点点的，在最底层铺着一点泪。吴磊便拿手掌盖住他的眼睛，他的睫毛抖得像他这个人一样。吴磊小时候抓过蝴蝶，那时的蝴蝶就是在他掌心这样扑腾的，给他的掌心留下了一层滑腻的粉。吴磊附下身把他抱在怀里，同时阴茎在他股间缓慢地摆弄磨蹭着，他在他耳边轻声说道：“别怕，别怕。”话音将落便猛然挺身挤进去，把人死死扣在怀里，抱的越紧，进的越深。陆之昂已疼的说不出话来了，只张着嘴傻傻地由他抱着，看样子还想习惯性地忍着。吴磊便轻啄他的脸，亲一下便停一下说你别忍。说了几次之后陆之昂才像听明白了一样，眼泪直直的扑簌簌往下掉，把他们两人的脸都弄湿了。陆之昂想这是在做梦吗？怎么会是做梦呢，怎么不能是做梦呢。

吴磊觉得自己是有雏鸟情节，不然怎么会有耐心到这种地步，像电视剧里乏味又轻声细语的男人一样，传出去都没人信的。他决心不要这样，不要看这小婊子楚楚可怜的脸，便拿起一旁陆之昂的白T恤扔在他脸上。陆之昂的身体明显的僵了一下，吴磊没管，沉下身子在他那崭新的，青涩的港湾里深深地动了几个回合。好在人是越操越有味儿的，随着陆之昂后面逐渐变得松软，吴磊抬起陆之昂的一条腿放在自己肩上，开始猛然加快速度挺腰操干，淫腻清脆的声音漾了满屋，陆之昂就闷闷地在衣服里出声，他像是被他钉在了他的性器上，死死的，分毫不离的，没有逃跑的机会。

吴磊好像不知休一样快速抽插，听见陆之昂的声音他仔细辨别了会，发现那是真正的哭腔。以前也有睡过的人这样，但或多或少有表演的成分，都没有像他这样，这么勾人的魂儿。吴磊停了下来，伸出手把T恤往上提了提，露出了他的嘴巴。陆之昂感觉到了他的动作，愣了愣，然后有些无措地舔了下有点干燥的嘴唇。吴磊立刻低头狠狠地亲他，使劲折辱他那副不知羞的唇舌，和他在口腔里追赶舔咬，同时下身浅浅地抽插起来，勾出小猫舔水的声音。他无意中脸蹭到那T恤觉得有点湿，于是立刻意识到陆之昂可能是真的哭了，他的手伸在空中僵了一会，下一刻猛的把T恤掀开扔到一边去。

他看见陆之昂的脸上湿漉漉亮晶晶的，有很多道乱七八糟的痕迹，眼睛还有点红肿。他伸出手捧着他的脸，看着他哭的乱七八糟的脸呼吸起伏了一阵，然后猛的低下头去，沿着那些泪痕一一咬过去，在他脸上留下大大小小浅浅的牙印。随着吴磊蛮不讲理的啃咬，他的性器阴差阳错碰到了陆之昂的那个点，他原本一股奶味的哼唧声陡然变得高亢打弯儿起来。吴磊被他的叫声唬的愣了一下，随即立刻抓紧他紧实洁白如白玉的腰，就着那个点一下又一下地撞过去。吴磊听着他叫的越来越大声，越来越大胆放荡，他便更加兴奋了。他没睡过学生妹呢。没想到叫起来照样浪。他喜欢这样不懂掩饰的天真的完全的表达，吴磊在越来越失控的速度里觉得自己有点被他拿着了，他觉得不甘心，于是他张开嘴，充满血腥气地咬了口他的鼻尖。陆之昂疼的尖叫一声，吴磊给他叫的头皮一麻，感觉自己在陆之昂屁股里的东西更硬了。

吴磊低喘着顶弄着他，用那种特别疯，简直想死在今天的速度。视线晃荡间，他摸着他脸旁那颗痣，心想他可真干净，被男人压在身底下还这么干净，浪叫也干净，一会被精液打湿了小腹也会很干净。

三

 

第二天吴磊醒的有点早，这没办法，每天雷打不动的生物钟逼着他睁开眼皮，开启他一天辛勤劳动的小弟生活——即使今天是他的假期。吴磊睁开眼发觉身边躺了个人，正卷着他的一小半被子缩在床沿，乖觉的很。他用几秒钟回忆了下昨天晚上发生的事，觉得到最后还是非常爽的。本来只是想威胁吓唬一下乖牌让他别说出去和辉子的事儿，没想到后来事情就不对味了，那种想睡他的执念越来越强烈，最后就演变成了把人带回家出手睡了的局面。本想息事宁人，谁知道这娄子越捅越大了，吴磊其实有一点后悔。不过睡了也就睡了，爽也确实爽了，并且爽还远远大于那点后悔。他打算等人醒了再威胁威胁，敲打敲打，好歹别脱离了他们接触的中心思想。

陆之昂的身子微微动了动，然后他费劲地睁开眼睛看向吴磊，头发乱糟糟的。吴磊在旁边安静地等他反应过来，他琢磨了一下，自己得做好对方又哭又闹甚至和他打架的准备，毕竟昨天晚上这位可是醉的够呛——自己倒是很清醒，清醒到记下了一些精彩的细节，打算以后自慰或者跟别人睡的时候用来调动情绪。总之吴磊绷紧了肌肉，做好了准备架势。陆之昂顶着一头乱发坐了起来，还没坐稳当他的表情又变得很微妙，咬牙撑了一会还是龇牙咧嘴地躺下了。他把自己都缩到被子里，抬眼看着吴磊。吴磊放松了下，单手撑头朝他靠过去，敛下睫毛报以回视。这个对视莫名其妙地肉麻，吴磊出了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。陆之昂眨巴了好几下眼，最后开口问道：“有啤酒吗？”

吴磊：“……”他沉默着消化了一会才平静地问出他心中疑惑：“你没事吧你？”

陆之昂一脸无辜：“我想喝酒。”吴磊愣了一下，他还以为昨天这人跟他抢酒喝是调情，没想到他是真的好喝酒。于是吴磊终于想起了他当初带人回家的主题思想，他俯下身拍了拍陆之昂的脸，笑容很邪性：“那你会不会说你遇到过我们的事儿啊？”

陆之昂很乖地摇摇头。

吴磊却又不满意了，从床边的桌子上拿了罐啤酒在手里把玩着，说可我还是不想给你怎么办？这就算他的流氓本色了，得理不饶人，说话三分真，凭空坐地漫起价，蚂蚁也要榨一榨。

陆之昂在他的被窝慢慢放平自己的身体，像一床泄了气的鸭绒被。他皱着眉思考，似乎这是他目前最困惑，最顶天儿的问题了。吴磊看他居然在认真的想也有点好奇了，因为刚才他说的那句话纯粹是小流氓头子的不良习惯，他也没想到能从好学生那里得到什么。

还好陆之昂没有让他等太久，他默默爬起来坐直了，看了一眼吴磊，然后低下头慢慢把自己的被子掀开了，直掀到膝盖那里，露出他白花花的大腿，大腿根儿还有些干涸掉的迷之液体。他的脑袋垂的更低了，声音也越来越低：“……如果你没腻的话。”

吴磊深吸了口气，低头看了看自己还晨勃着的老二，猛的扔了夹在指间刚准备点火的烟，二话不说掀开被子压在陆之昂身上，用被子把他们笼罩在一起。黑暗里热浪里，吴磊扳着他的脸亲了好几口，胡渣蹭在脸上发痒，陆之昂忍不住躲了躲，嘴唇无意间轻擦过吴磊的下唇。吴磊被他撩的心烦，直接分开他的腿盘自己腰上，随随便便就捅了进去。

做完以后吴磊捡起那条被他重色轻友抛弃了的烟擦了擦，然后一脸餍足地点燃了放在嘴里。陆之昂默默喝自己的啤酒，二手烟一直飘过来，陆之昂喝了一会又扭头看吴磊。吴磊见他看过来就喷了他一脸烟气，陆之昂呆住了，随后立刻伏在被子上地动山摇地咳嗽了起来。待他慢慢止住了咳嗽，吴磊就把他的脸从被子上捞起来看，脸红还带泪花的，特别淳朴。吴磊封住他软绵的唇，缓缓渡了口烟给他。

亲完之后。

得，果然第二轮咳嗽开始了。

四

陆之昂就在吴磊家住下了，吴磊也愿意把自己的酒分给他喝，前提是得先搞一场，搞爽了。

白天吴磊出去的时候，陆之昂也会在附近闲逛，吴磊有时候看到过他闲逛时孤魂野鬼小地痞的样儿，越琢磨越觉得怎么有种夫唱妇随的感觉。

晚上做的时候吴磊想起来白天看到的陆之昂，突然停了下来，陆之昂抬眼问怎么了。吴磊的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，嗓子发甜发痒，想叫他一声又抹不开面儿，只板着脸说你叫我什么？陆之昂更是一头雾水了，什么我叫你什么？吴磊气的恨恨地连操他几十下，陆之昂就成了风雨里的一团柳絮，嘴里颠三倒四地叫，哭腔绕在吴磊心上。床太小了，吴磊又做的不管不顾，陆之昂感觉重心一直往床沿偏。吴磊射精前的一轮冲刺时，陆之昂已经被顶到了床边，随着吴磊喘息着射在他肚子里，陆之昂也射了，一条腿无力地垂在地上，踮着白皙的脚尖受着吴磊最后余韵那几下深动。吴磊趴在他耳边喘气，过了一会才发现俩人已经在床边了，他顺手捞起陆之昂的腿缠自己腰上。陆之昂双手搂紧他脖子，亦喘着气告诉他：“你……你真行……”吴磊骂了句脏话，搂紧陆之昂带着他滚到床中间，吴磊看着趴在自己身上的陆之昂，拍了下他的屁股说道：“我还能更行。”

第二天吴磊起床的时候陆之昂还没起，吴磊边套上皮衣边得意地想，谁让我太行了呢。他穿好衣服蹲在床边看了一会陆之昂，然后撩开被子掐了掐他红肿的乳头。陆之昂叫了一声就醒了，他睡眼朦胧地看着吴磊问你干嘛？吴磊突然不好意思似的，扭扭捏捏地说了句什么，陆之昂没听清，又往他那里凑了凑：“你说什么？”吴磊大声说：“老子要吃地瓜丸撒，你给老子买去！”说完就风风火火地走了。陆之昂立刻闭上眼睛倒下接着睡，彻底睡醒的时候他回忆了下吴磊说的话，在被窝里笑了好一会，地瓜丸撒，一点都不像个超哥哦。

笑归笑，陆之昂还是不敢不去买，他中午随便吃了点，就从吴磊放钱的铁皮罐子里拿了几张纸币揣兜里，锁上门去买地瓜丸去了。吴磊住的离闹市区不算远，但就是偏，七拐八拐的，一般人摸不到这儿。陆之昂顶着个鸭舌帽拿那几张钱给自己扇风，丫这路走的真费劲。他好容易进了超市给吴磊买了好几大包地瓜丸，他一边付钱一边恶狠狠地想，吃吧吃吧，要么吃胖要么吃掉牙。想了想无论是胖胖的吴磊还是缺牙的吴磊，都挺可乐的，陆之昂拎着东西边走边傻笑。可很快他就笑不出来了，他明显觉得有人在跟他。他疾步快走了一会，眼看快要到吴磊的家了，还是没能把那人甩掉，于是他咬咬牙心道干脆拼了。他放下东西猛然回头，却看到了藏在墙角的立夏。他惊讶地喊了立夏一声，立夏眼睛红红地朝他走过来。

陆之昂从裤兜里摸出纸递给她，轻声问道：“你怎么会在这儿？”立夏红着眼睛看着他，伸手打掉了他的纸：“这话应该我问你才对吧？你怎么会在这儿？小司找你都快找疯了你知道吗？”陆之昂低着头没说话，立夏看他这样，干脆攥住他的手腕往回扯：“算了，你回去和小司好好说吧。”陆之昂想挣开，又怕自己劲儿太大伤着她，只能绷直了身体，不让她把自己拉走，两人就在这儿不清不楚地僵持着。立夏见自己拉不动他，急得扑上去打了他几下，打的倒是不疼，就是把陆之昂的一颗纽扣扯了下来。陆之昂脖子那里密密麻麻的吻痕就遮不住了，立夏看到他的脖子愣住了，陆之昂急忙拿起东西往家冲去。

拿钥匙开了门，发现吴磊正坐在床上拿了罐啤酒慢慢喝。陆之昂跑的还有点喘，因此也没说话，只把东西放桌子上。过了一会才说：“你今天怎么回来的这么早？”吴磊又喝了口酒，看着他没说话，只是拍了拍自己的大腿。陆之昂就很乖地走过去坐他大腿上，他看着吴磊喝酒时滚动的喉结眨了眨眼，在他耳边轻声说：“要给我喝酒吗？”这于他们而言算是性暗示了。

吴磊没什么表情地看了他一眼，捏起他的下巴给他往嘴里渡自己还没喝下去的酒，吴磊一向不怎么会做这个，不知道是技术不好还是本来就不想好好喂，这次也仍然喂的一塌糊涂，啤酒流了他们一身。啤酒差不多见了底，吴磊随手把它捏瘪扔到地上，陆之昂就安静地舔流到吴磊锁骨上的酒，小猫一样，伸舌头舔一下再缩回去品味。吴磊低头看他窝在自己怀里，粉色的舌头进进出出的，突然开口说道：“你小女友知道你这么会伺候人吗？”陆之昂顿了顿，把舌换成牙齿，咬了一口吴磊的锁骨，然后像蛇一样从吴磊怀里滑了下去蹲在他面前，脸正对着他的阴茎。他二话不说就去解吴磊的皮带，吴磊不满他这种解决方法，于是卡住他的下巴迫使他抬起头：“你的嘴给多少人舔过的？”陆之昂仍旧没说话，把他的皮带抽出来扔到一边，直接解开拉链低头隔着内裤舔着他的性器。吴磊再生气也不可能没有反应，他扬起头低低地长叹一声，手下意识地抓住了陆之昂的头发。陆之昂生涩却卖力地吞吐几下，又停了下来，手上开始给他脱裤子。刚脱下内裤，吴磊的阴茎就弹了两下，陆之昂用脸蹭了蹭，然后把它含到嘴里，用手指搭上没能含进去的那段轻轻撸动着。

陆之昂没什么经验，口了半天吴磊也没射出来，后来吴磊忍不住送了两下腰来了个深喉，陆之昂喉咙里发出含含糊糊的声音，然后他猛的退开了，坐在地上低头干呕了两下。吴磊把他拉起来，看见他眼睛都红了，还有点发抖。吴磊一把把他甩床上，自己欺身压了上去。两人眼睛对上的时候陆之昂发现吴磊的眼睛也有点红，他捧着吴磊的脸用鼻子蹭了蹭他的眼皮，吴磊一把甩开他的手，伸手摸向他身后。身后那穴近来已被养馋了，现在吴磊的手指一靠近就生理性地收缩，吴磊笑了，是他们第一次见的时候那种阴鸷的笑法，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭陆之昂的耳侧，一副情人呢喃的姿态，嘴里的话又不是那样：“你现在被我养的这么骚，离了我怎么办呢？”

陆之昂觉得吴磊现在的笑是有毒性的，估计打算咬死伴侣的母螳螂差不多就是这样了。吴磊用两根手指意思了意思，就要挺身进洞。陆之昂心知这一遭是躲也躲不过的，只能调整呼吸给自己做心理建设，吴磊看他这瓜样又说：“你当你生孩子呢？”他嘴上不留情，那根东西也不留情，狰狞着就要挤进那温暖留恋的地方。陆之昂揪紧身下的床单，想逃似的高高地挺起腰，但吴磊正不容置喙地扶住他的胯往自己阴茎上贯穿，他难受极了似的呻吟着叫着吴磊的名字，像要把这两个字拆开了揉碎了吃进肚子里一样。他慢慢适应了吴磊那种粗暴的方式，疼又好像伴随着一点快感，两人好像较着劲似的，吴磊一定要整根操他又整根退出，用缓慢夯实的节奏，让他实实在在感受自己的东西，陆之昂也像故意要给自己找罪受，不要命的收缩着转着胯迎着他，越疼越爽，越疼越能感受到自己，感受到对方。

这样较劲导致的结果就是比任何一次都要快感汹涌，陆之昂倒在床上搂着吴磊的臂膀，怕吴磊把他给顶飞了，视线里的天花板在晃动，他看着重影的白色，生理泪水打湿了枕套。吴磊的节奏把他的呻吟都撞碎了，嗯嗯啊啊的声音中间伴随着属于性事的啪啪声。吴磊的呼吸跟着他的节奏，充满了肉欲的兽性。这只兽低吼着在他的土地上冲刺，冲刺，要彻底占有，要日月无光江河混沸，要磨牙吮血拆吃入腹。吴磊正用侧入的姿势在陆之昂的身体里捣干，低着头和侧过脸的陆之昂接一个激烈的吻，唇舌似春风化雨极尽缠绵，又似口中抢食，又吮又咬抢占领地，他们已都沦为兽了，谁先撤开谁就输。

这种时候外面居然响起了敲门声，陆之昂迷迷糊糊地听到了，侧过脸看向门的方向，吴磊不依不饶地缠上来继续勾着他的舌头，嘴里喃喃道：“别管，别管。”陆之昂吊住吴磊的脖子，和他的舌头继续彼此交缠，做爱比天大。他们本以为门外的人敲一会自己就会走了，没想到那人大有水滴石穿的精神，比推石头的西西里弗还要敬业，他家的隔音效果又特别差。吴磊佯装没听见又按着陆之昂猛操了一阵，然后突然停下来骂了句脏话，捡起地上的裤子胡乱套上朝门外走去。

门一开，是个生脸儿。吴磊这下就更不耐烦了，拿鼻孔对着人说话：“你他妈谁啊？”稀奇的是那人没有答话，反倒一直伸着脖子想往里看——里面陆之昂可还赤条条地躺床上呢。吴磊心想哪来的变态敢来你爷爷这儿恶心人了？恶狠狠地攥住那人的衣领逼视他：“赶紧滚，不然一会缺胳膊少腿的别怪我没提醒你。”傅小司立刻朝门里喊了起来：“陆之昂，陆之昂你在不在里面？”吴磊一听这话就知道又是陆之昂的熟人，妈的，一天到晚对他死心塌地的男男女女怎么这么多。吴磊皱着眉把傅小司推了出去，锁了门回过身去看陆之昂，他已披了件衬衣坐在床边，也不知道是谁的。刚才玩的太疯没发现，现在才看到陆之昂身上乱七八糟的东西不少，衬衫有些半透明的贴在他身上，像路边被剥去衣服的破娃娃。吴磊慢慢地朝他走过去，陆之昂抬头看了他一眼，眼神有点慌乱，吴磊知道是因为门外那个人。他低头认真地看着陆之昂：“我只管你喝酒，不管你这些破事。”陆之昂调整了下自己，抬起头说：“你不用管他，他管不着我。”说完他抬起脚轻轻踩了踩吴磊的腿间：“你还硬着呢。”

吴磊抓住他的脚腕一掀，陆之昂就倒在了床上，吴磊也随之压了上去，就着他后面还流着的精液又插了进去。也没给他适应的时间，立刻就开始快速插干。陆之昂觉得很难受，抱着吴磊的肩膀硬是忍着不出声。虽然他平时不在意周围邻居对他指指点点的，但现在门外的毕竟是傅小司，当着朋友的面叫是他无论如何也做不出来的。吴磊听着门外的人又开始边喊陆之昂边敲门，便将根部转了几下调整了下位置，找到了陆之昂的那个点，照着点一阵猛烈的冲刺，平时吴磊不会有意这样，陆之昂根本受不住这个，指甲陷在吴磊的背上，终于脸色潮红地婉转着哼了一声。这一叫就停不下来了，抱着吴磊配合着他的抽插又哭又叫的，感觉今天要被吴磊弄死在床上了。

傅小司听见里面的动静，准备砸门的手一时僵在空中。旁边有挎着菜篮子回家的女人，看见隔壁门口站了个发愣的小伙子，再一听隔壁的动静，顿时全明白了。她走到小伙子身后的时候搭讪说了句：“你找这家人啊？哦哟几乎每天都这样的，现在的年轻人真是不害臊！”

五

由于昨天搞得太凶，两人都第二天快中午了才醒来。刚醒来还没来得及说句话，就听见门口传来“邦邦”两声敲门声然后立刻停止了。吴磊睁开眼，一脸凶相地穿好裤子去开门，边走边骂骂咧咧的：“老子的门就那傻逼爱敲。”开了门发现门口没人，只有门口放了个东西，吴磊弯腰去捡，发现是一本五三和一个笔记本，他一看就冷笑一声，拿起来说哎，你老相好给你送东西来了。陆之昂红着脸裹着被子跑过来要拿，吴磊脸沉的跟什么似的，粗暴地把东西拍他手上，再一用劲把他被子扯了下来。

“可你现炮友还硬着呢。”吴磊说完就搂着陆之昂转了个身，从身后搂住他的腰，就着昨天的精液就要往里面挤，又开始咬耳朵掐乳头，动作一气呵成。陆之昂身体一软往后靠在他怀里，手一松，东西掉在到地上的被子上。

如果从底下的门缝偷窥过去，就可以看到陆之昂白皙的脚趾正费力地踩着被子和五三，此刻正因为某种原因而微微泛红。

六

陆之昂正坐在床边看某部古装玄幻电视剧，看见男主嘴角带血笑着扔掉自己的武器的时候忍不住愣住了，演的还挺好。他正握着遥控器微微发愣的时候，门口传来用身体撞门的声音，咣当咣当，砸的人心惊肉跳。陆之昂拔高声音有点颤音地问道：“谁啊？”

门外静了一会，清清楚楚地传来吴磊的声音：“你老公。”

陆之昂心里一动，说不上是什么滋味，但还是跑过去给他开门。吴磊进了门脚步有点沉重地朝床走去，陆之昂扶住了他的胳膊，吴磊说话也沉沉的：“你当我是老太婆你是活雷锋啊？”但他也累的推不开他。吴磊躺床上的时候嘴里还在逗他：“小朋友，做一次好人好事老师给你几个小红花啊？”

陆之昂蹲在床边双手捧脸看他：“你不是有钥匙吗？为什么要撞门？”

吴磊偏过头看他：“因为我累啊。”他看着陆之昂突然眼睛亮了下，单手托住他的后脑勺朝自己贴近，陆之昂有点掌握不好平衡，手忙脚乱地压在吴磊身上。吴磊贴近他的额头，周围顿时变得很安静，好像可以听见心跳声，他轻声说：“你刚才是不是怕你男人的仇家找上门来？”陆之昂还没答话，吴磊已又按着他离自己近了点，眼睛光芒夺目又认真狠辣：“老子要是被人弄死了，你得跟我殉情一起死。”

陆之昂莫名在他身上打了个寒颤。吴磊说完这话似乎心里舒坦了，扬起嘴角笑了一会，过了一会又皱着眉推了推陆之昂：“谁让你趴我身上的，沉不沉啊？”陆之昂心里疯狂辱骂他，面上什么也没表露，老老实实地下去了。吴磊突然张大嘴巴发出“啊”的一声，又用手指了指自己的嘴。陆之昂居高临下地冷眼看他：“又要干嘛？”吴磊拖长音说道：“老子要吃地瓜丸嘛。”陆之昂不解：“不就在桌边吗？”吴磊听他推三阻四的就急眼了：“哈呀你个瓜批老子逗说老子累了嘛！”陆之昂无法，只得去拿那包已经开口的地瓜丸，然后蹲在床边投喂他。把这小半袋喂完后陆之昂去把包装袋扔垃圾桶里，再回来的时候发现吴磊已经睡着了。陆之昂挠了挠头发，小声学他说话：“个瓜批，睡楞个早。”

吴磊这么早就睡了自然就没人陪他说话，他又不敢开电视怕吵醒了他，想了想决定自己也睡了好了。但在脱不脱衣服这个问题上有点犯难，以前在家他都是穿睡衣睡觉的，现在只有自己的一身衣服，捡了吴磊扔给他的几件他自己不穿的衣服换洗，吴磊自己都没有睡衣，更别提给他穿了。有次陆之昂决定穿件料子比较软的衣服睡觉，谁知瞬间就一气被吴磊给扒光了，在陆之昂目瞪口呆的时候看向他的时候，对方瞪圆了他的大眼睛问：“穿衣服上我的床？你脏不脏啊？”陆之昂说你每天外套也不脱就睡还在上面吃东西，你嫌我脏？吴磊被他堵的哑口无言又恼羞成怒，这件事最终以陆之昂被吴磊扒光了衣服睡服了为结局。

陆之昂权衡再三，最终还是脱光了衣服迅速钻进了被窝里。吴磊察觉到他的动静，下意识的用胳膊圈住了他的腰然后闭眼继续睡。平时两人睡前做那档子事，做完了倒头就睡，光着倒也没什么。可现在才觉得怎么着都不舒服，总觉得床单糙的拉人，陆之昂忍不住小幅度的动来动去，没一会就听到吴磊睡意浓重的声音：“老子说咯，没力气日你。”陆之昂听他这么说就不敢动了，侧过身闭上眼睛搂住吴磊的腰，没一会他又觉得身上痒，于是便小心翼翼地蹭着床单。刚蹭了没一会，就被吴磊一翻身压在身下，他使的是近似于格斗的技术，用胳膊抵住陆之昂的锁骨，低下头凑近他的脸：“老子是不是一晚上不日你就屁股痒了？”

陆之昂愣了下，很委屈似的撇了撇嘴：“没不让你睡……没睡衣……我睡不着……”吴磊听了这话立即翻了个白眼，边下床边恶狠狠地想，这他妈是捡来个豌豆公主吧。他从衣柜里捡出一件宽大的衬衣扔陆之昂头上，皱着眉不耐烦道：“赶紧穿上睡觉，批事多。”

陆之昂就立刻穿上躺好睡觉。

第二天吴磊又不用早起，但他是被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音给吵醒的，没办法，脑袋别裤腰带上，骨头当铁棍使的职业，机敏是基本职业操守。他缓缓掀开眼皮睁开一条缝，刺眼的阳光照过来，脏兮兮的窗帘轻轻飘着，一个人的背影，他在弯着腰拿地上的东西。吴磊看着那人，白花花的两条，他想那是什么，意识到那是人腿的时候他猛的打了个激灵，彻底醒了。这时陆之昂恰好拿着酒瓶回过身来，身后白色的阳光好像能贯穿白皙的他，领子那里，衣服下摆，全是属于陆之昂的白皮肉。吴磊渐渐清醒过来，看着他领子那里口开的大的连乳头都快露出来了，衣服的长度更是堪堪能遮住屁股，不过一走动遮不遮的住就说不好了，只剩下两条细白长腿裸在外面。吴磊咽了口唾沫，心想这是什么傻逼衣服，又突然想起来是自己的衣服，前几颗扣子他嫌麻烦就拽掉了。陆之昂拿着酒走到床边坐下，两条腿斜着交叠在一起，他举起手在吴磊眼前晃了晃：“看什么呢？”吴磊拿过他的酒瓶放到床边的桌子上，然后朝陆之昂的肩头轻轻一推，陆之昂便斜着倒在了床上。吴磊顺着他的膝盖摸过去，在他两条大腿内侧滑行，在快接近中心位置的时候被陆之昂猛的夹住了手。吴磊低头和他蹭了蹭鼻尖，哑声说道：“穿了还不如不穿，我可得好好治治你娇生惯养的臭毛病。”

陆之昂嘴角噙着笑，调整了下自己的位置，让自己躺在他身下，伸出脚趾在他的大腿内侧来回轻轻撩拨了几下，而后慢慢缠上了他的腰，搂住他的脖子笑的狡黠：“悉听尊便。”

七

吴磊在陆之昂身上拼命耸干的时候，陆之昂有时候会被他干到失神。他最常做的就是盯着陈旧的天花板，好分散一点失控滔天的快感。这会他正抱着吴磊的肩膀承受他激烈的撞击，不知怎么的连眼泪都铺在眼角了，他透过眼角去看天花板，看到似乎有只蝴蝶飞了进来，那只蝴蝶颜色缤纷而又干净，它误打误撞地被墙角灰扑扑的蜘蛛网缠住了翅膀，剧烈挣扎了几下后却被缠的越来越紧，越来越紧，渐渐的，蝴蝶不动了，它安静地垂着头被缚在蛛网上。他透过眼角的泪水看过去，看到蛛丝好像在阳光的照射下都泛着闪耀的颜色。


End file.
